Puppy's Misadventures
by alternativeAries
Summary: what happens when Some type of energy drink was in place of Cloud and Zack's usual drinks by Hojo?   alot can happen. Rated T just in case


Puppy's Misadventures chapter1

* * *

><p>xYK:Hello every body! i was inspired while watching my friend play crisis core in school. and yes i will be working on the xioogle story soon. any ways<p>

this story is on-

Zack:_me...right?_

_xYK:si'~_

_Z_ack:?

_xYK:sorry i mean yes. mow please do the Disclaimer Puppy._

_Zack:alright... xionYukariKaori does not own me or any other character from any final fantasy series!_

_xYK:awesome. enjoy! *^^*  
><em>

* * *

><p>It was a normal day in SOLDIER…until this unfaithful afternoon when a certain Puppy was given Redbull… this is how it happened.<p>

Angeals Pov

It was nice out today in midgar. I was drinking my usual dosage of redbull which is about two cans. " be careful , Zack could get a hold of one of your cans next time and we don't want to know what happens. Especially if he goes hyper with sweets. He is already energetic as is." Said Sephiroth. "I agree." Said my good friend Genesis. Sighing I begin to imagine the possible chance that he would get one of the drinks. Spotting the puppy himself I smirk "speak of the devil… here he comes….." I say crushing the empty can in my hands.

"hey Angeal!" Zack said in a good energetic mood. I mentally chuckled at how childish he could be sometimes. "hey Puppy. You seem really happy today. Whats the deal?"

"I had some redbull!"

…..

…..

Oh

My

Goddess

Genesis spit taked his soda that he had in his mouth with eyes wide

Sephiroth just face palmed and walks away…

"did I say something wrong?" said Zack.

"Puppy…. How many did you drink?"

"5"

okay now im sure that what ever or who ever gave him energy drinks must be either very stupid or unaware that this puppy is well... like Genisis's says _energetic speaking of Genesis... wait he was just here a moment ago... oh look a note..._

**dear Angeal,**

**im sorry but you know um... i went to go warn...ah forget it... i left to hide from his hyperness. try to keep him away from sephiroth...**

**your dearest friend Genesis.**

You have got to be kidding me... he just had to ditch me... hope to godess it does not get any worse...

"Hey Angeal You Okay?" said a very hyper puppy

nodding slightly , I stare at the puppy then all of the sudden he is covered in smoke and... wait is that a...DOG?

"Arf!" a small puppy looked up at me with a very hyper all-to-familliar energetic-expression. its blue bright mako eyes show glint of happyness.

_'oh god...im so going to rip someone's head off when i find the person who gave him Redbull...'_

sighing to no one in particular I pick up the pup. "lazzard wont be happy with this..."

-meanwhile... somewhere in the training grounds a certain blonde hair spiky eyed SOLDIER was drinking a Redbull that was in his fridge. he was with A brunette with brown eyes wear almost all black. As he drank up the Red bull he felt funny... not funny haha but as if something inside him is changing. then _'poof!'_ a smoke surrounded the pair then when the smoke cleared the blue eyed blonde wasnt there instead a small chocobo that stood at 3foot 1inches that had brilliantblue mako eyes. the brunette gasped "CLOUD!" she said obviously surprised. said mention of his name the chocobo gave out a loud "_Wark_" it was indeed Cloud Strife but now a chocobo.

(back to Angeal)

I stared at the ball of pure hyperness. how could this day get any worse... I blinked then I seen something that definitely screams '_Zack Fair_'

he squatted... not just one but more than that and he was doing it the way little puppies I've never seened before... then a Chocobo suddenly walks inthe room it had Mako blue Eyes...

Mako!

"_wark_?" the Chocobo said poking Zack. Zack stopped his squatting and looked at the Chocobo before him and did a questioning "_arf!_" Then Tifa came in "Cloud! where did you Go?" she spots the ball of feathers then runs and Picks him up. The chocobo didn't seem to mind at all and snuggled up to her. "Hey Tifa? is that yours?" i said Confuesed as to why she picked it up. "it's Cloud." She spots Zack and she stares at him for awhile then her eyes show Regonition. "Zack?" "_arf!Arf!_"

* * *

><p><strong>thinking about continuing it but it depends if i get reveiws. so please reveiw. heehee i might do another story later with my friend. in a very very Crackparody Self-insert.  
><strong>

**~xYK~**


End file.
